This Isn't The End
by Don't-just-don't
Summary: When Kieren comes home back to his family, the only person that really seems to accept him at all is his little sister Renee Walker. But why wouldn't she. It was her brother, and she loved him no matter what. It was just time to convince other people as well, that he was the same person. And in doing so, will she meet someone along the way..? Kieren/Simon OC/OC Starts 1st Episode.
1. Four Year Reunion

**This is the beginning to my 'In the flesh' Fanfiction. This is about what the show would have been like if Kieren had another sister called Renee. This is story is mainly from her perspective, but I will throw in a few bits and pieces from both Kieren's and Simon's perspective. Hope you enjoy. Also, there im putting in a link to this petition you can sign to bring back 'In the Flesh' for season three.**

** p/bbc-three-give-in-the-flesh-a-third-season**

**Chapter one – Four Year Reunion**

Renee Walker came quietly up behind her parents, who both were looking out the window on the front landing as their ex-potential byers drove off, getting the hell out of there. They were like them. They too were about to have a PDS sufferer in the family. And Roarton was the last place you wanted to be when you were in that situation. But Renee couldn't care less. The excitement was too great. Because her brother was coming home.

"They've got one too," Her mother, Sue Walker, said, still glancing out the window at the retreating car. Steve Walker, Renee's father, sighed, placing a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"I think we should start lowering the asking price," he suggested lightly. Renee bristled at the idea they had somehow gotten into their heads, thinking that Renee and her sister Jemima would actually let them sell the house.

"We've already done that," Sue argued, then argued to emphasis her point, _"Twice_."

"He can't come back here-" Steve tried to say, but Renee came forwards, announcing her presence so suddenly her parents jumped and turned to face her with surprise.

"Well, he's just gonna have to, dad," she sighed, stepping forwards so her mother could put a comforting arm around her shoulders, just like she used too.

The was a soft thud and a bang from behind them, and the three turned to see the other Walker daughter come into the room, dressed in her army getup. She barely spared her parents a glance as she walked passed, only throwing a small wink at her sister. Renee smiled back, trying not to be angry at her sister's behaviour.

"You pull any of that crap again young lady and you're going to be seriously grounded," Steve said to her, glaring as sternly as he could. But he had never been the sort of dad to chastise his kids.

"Instead if what, dad?" Jem asked sarcastically. "Hilariously grounded?" Renee coughed to hide her snort of laughter, and Jem smirked with the reaction she had gotten from her sister, and the stern look from her parents.

"I mean it," Steve said, trying to sound threatening but failing miserably.

"Shaking," Jem scoffed as she left through the front door, but Sue called after her.

"Jemima, before you…" She hesitated as Jem turned back to stare blankly at her.

"_What?_" she asked impatiently.

"Tomorrow..." She lowered her voice in case the disapproving neighbours were listening in, and continued "...Tomorrow we're going to Norfolk to pick up –"

"No," Jem said immediately, shaking her head so her red ponytail swung back and forth. "Uh huh. No way."

Renee felt the rare glare form on her face, confused and furious at her sister's reluctance and complete resistance to feel any love for their late undead brother.

Jemima turned again to head up the Cul De Sac, but Sue moved forwards to grab her arm.

"You don't have to come but your dad, Renee and I think it would be nice if you-" she was cut off as Jem forcefully yanked her arm away, striding up the driveway and down the road. Renee and Steve sighed, and along with Sue watched as she left.

Renee, who was feeling quite resentful of her sister at the time, said angrily, "I hate that she still wears that bloody arm band 24/7!"

Steve was still staring up the road as he placed his hand on Renee's shoulder. "She'll come around," he said hopefully, but Sue and her daughter shared a look. '_Bit optimistic there.'_

o.O

In the dead of night, when the whole street was asleep, the Walker's front door opened slowly and Sue, dressed in her Sunday best, sneaked out. She was followed by Steve, dressed in a suit, then Renee, in her Cowl Neck jumper, leggings and flat black shoes. Silent as the dead, they crept to Steve's car, crawling in as quietly as they could.

Steve carefully shut the door behind him, and got out his SAT NAV, programming it to NR1 100. Steve looked at Sue, whose expression clearly said - "I'm very worried". Steve rubbed his wife's arm, then looked back at Renee, who was the exact opposite. Her face screamed excitement and nervousness. The engine started with an inaudible rumble.

The Walker's car set off, the three occupants shivering, not sure if that would be from the cold or the nerves. Opposite the Walker's house, at No. 11, a light from the top bedroom switched on and a curtain twitched. From behind the curtain Ken Burton peeked out.

It wasn't long after they had set out did the Walker's car snake through the barren Norfolk landscape and come upon: The PDS Treatment Centre, Family Liaison Building. The building was different from the rest of the Treatment Centre - new, welcoming, less threatening.

The Main Gate still had two soldiers posted on it. However the guns weren't on show and they were wearing ordinary duty uniforms.

The Walker's car pulled up, and Steve rolled down the window. He had paperwork and passports at the ready.

The first duty soldier checked it, smiled at the parents and their daughter, and then waved them through. As the car drove up the driveway, Renee glanced around, taking in the fresh cut grass and planted trees.

"This is nice, innit," Steve commented, obviously having been doing the same as his daughter. "I were expecting armed guards and barbed wire all over the place."

"Me too," Sue said softly.

Renee wouldn't trust herself to speak, afraid to open her mouth for she felt even the smallest opening of her lips would cause her to lose her stomach contents. The nerves and excitement had been building up the longer they drove.

o.O

Renee (who was pacing across the floor in anticipation), Sue and Steve anxiously waited in a Greeting Room, one that was _supposed_ to promote a feeling of calm and tranquillity, supposed being the key word. On the walls there were big Government Issue posters of happy families welcoming back their partially deceased sons, daughters, dads, mums and grandparents. It didn't bother Renee as much as it did her parents, who were trying to not stare at a poster of a PDS Sufferer.

But suddenly there was the sound of a door unlocking, and Renee stopped with her pacing, staring anxiously at the door. Sue and Steve stood, coming forwards to their daughter's side. Kieren entered holding the white suitcase.

Renee saw her brother. Her partially deceased brother. Steve and Sue saw their son. Their partially deceased son. Last time they saw him in the flesh was in a coffin. Sue stopped, and her eyes filled with tears at the sight of her son standing there. She broke down. Not in that movie romantic way, but in the real way, a painful primal way. Steve held his wife.

Kieren stood there. Seeing his mother like this (he's never seen her this upset before) it hit home, what his leaving must have done to them both. To his whole family. How could he ever make it up to them? He couldn't. Not with words anyhow.

He was so busy focusing on his mother that he didn't notice his sister walk slowly but determinedly up to him, her eyes brimming with unshed tears that she wouldn't allow to fall. He glanced down at her eyes, then away, nervous as he usually was. He didn't see Renee crack a smile and hold out a hand to take his. He flinched, looking back at her, but she wouldn't let him pull his hand away.

He sighed in relief, and returned her excited grin, squeezing her hand cautiously and waiting with baited breathe for the reaction. She smiled more, and he almost re-died as the relief flowed through him. He finally looked over the sister he hadn't seen for four, almost five, years, noticing the changes she had gone through since he had last seen her.

She was much taller now, the top of her head reached his nose. Though she had always been skinny, her body had become much curvier, particularly around the chest and hips (He almost didn't really notice this at all.) Her hair had barely changed, still the exact same shade as his. It fell now to her shoulder blades, instead of her hips. All in all, she looked older, like an adult.

"You've grown up," he said softly, trying to fill the silence as best he could. She just laughed softly, and added on.

"You haven't changed a single bit."

After a moment of silence, Steve spoke, well rather blabbered, as he did when emotions were high.

"You look - Doesn't he look -?" He stammered, glancing from his wife to Renee then back to Kieren. "I was expecting - well I don't know what I was - I suppose you hear stories - I mean yer doctors had said, you know, be prepared - but - you know - you look well. He looks well. Even caught some sun I see."

Kieren glanced down awkwardly for a moment, then said, "It's, uh, it's the cover up mousse. Makes me look," he hesitated for a second, and Renee could tell he was going to say 'human.' Instead he said. "...better."

Keith, the man who was helping all of the PDS sufferers come to terms with 'what they are' led them down a hall into the front gardens, speaking to Sue and Steve as Kieren and Renee walked behind them, the latter not letting go of her brothers hand ever for a moment as she practically latched onto his arm. He didn't seem to mind though, in fact he didn't want her to let go at all. It was nice to be back with his family again.

Though they kept an ear on their parent's conversation, Renee couldn't stop talking to Kieren about everything.

"…And I got into that performing arts school from the town over, but I'm not sure if I'm gonna go just now because you're coming home, but still I got in just fine, they said they'd love to have me…" She barely took a break to breathe, and only really stopped talking when she looked over at Kieren's face to see a small smile.

"What?" she asked him, amusement in her voice and a grin on her face. He just shook his head and said softly.

"You haven't really changed at all." If she wasn't mistaken, he actually sounded quite relieved. But Renee assumed he would, given that they had practically been the best of friends before…well, before it happened. The only person he seemed to be closer to was Rick Macy…

Hesitating slightly, Kieren looked down at his shoes and said softly, "I-I hope you like having me back." It was barely a whisper, but Renee still heard him clearly. And after she had gotten over the initial shock of his words, she furrowed her brow, stopped him from walking with a single tug of her hand, and turned him to face her.

"Why wouldn't I like having you back?" She asked simply. He swallowed hard, his gaze flickering to hers and away a few times.

"Well- I'm not exactly…normal…am I?" he said slowly, and Renee sighed.

"Listen here, Kier," she said softly, his nickname coming to her easily enough. "I love you just as much now as I did before you left. I would love you just as much if you came back as a _monkey_ or a bloody goldfish." She smiled affectionately, and added, "Come on, you tosser."

He smiled and they continued on again after their parents and Keith, who had stopped to wait up for them at the end of the pavement. Renee sighed blissfully, and, without consciously realising, started humming, as she used to whenever she was around Kieren. He was actually the only one in their family she would ever perform around, whether it be singing or dancing.

Kieren had noticed this too, and was smiling discreetly at how easy it was to fall back into that familiar pattern with Renee. He was hoping it would be like this. And she wouldn't let it be any other way.


	2. Come Home Brother

The drive through Norfolk into Lancashire was fairly silent, Renee's and Kieren's parents not speaking a word as though drove. Renee and Kieren, in the bake seat, spoke in whispers to each other, both looking out Kieren's window at the view of the Moore's. They were reminiscing about the time they had both gone down to the lake and swam, in the dead of winter. It was lucky they didn't catch Hypothermia. They both fell silent however, as they passed across the bridge separating the village of Roarton from the rest of the Country. The both of them noticed some graffiti spray-painted on the side of the bridge wall, big bold letters: "GOD BLESS THE HVF." Kieren frowned, and turned to look at Renee, asking her and their parents.

"Who are the HVF?"

Steve and Sue looked at each other, while Renee sighed sadly, not liking thinking about. Steve changed the subject however, as he as he drove along a road that snaked through woodland.

"You've missed a lot of good films while you were... away."

"Oh yeah?" Kieren asked, not really interested but sounding so for Steve's benefit.

Don't worry, when we heard you were back Renee and I went on a bit of a spending spree, didn't we, Sue?"

Sue nodded, supportive.

"Got the works: Flat screen, Blu-ray player, tons of discs," Steve listed, while Renee just shock with silent laughter. Steve looked at her in the rear-view mirror, not quite getting what was so funny. "Thought we could have a movie marathon night. Like we used to do."

"I'd like that," Kieren said softly, and a smile appeared on his face as Renee squeezed his hand.

Over the moon at his son's comment, Steve continued, "I got some new speakers as well. Dolby surround sound. Oh yer should hear the bass on 'em..."

As their Dad continued to babble, Kieren and Renee went back to looking out the window. At present they were going down a steep hilly country road and through a maze of trees. This was the only road into their home village of Roarton. Smoke from a bonfire could be seen, but what was burning is remained a mystery.

The car came out of the woods quite suddenly, and here they are: in the village of Roarton. Kieren spots the NEW CHURCH. Churchgoers leaving it. Steve and Sue haven't noticed yet. Steve is still going on about home entertainment.

"... It's all very well downloading, but there's something about actually physically having the film in yer hand that I find satisfying..."

Renee froze as she spotted the churchgoers, her eyes widening as she realised there was really no way out of this.

She lent forwards and said worriedly to her parents, "Mum. Dad."

She pointed to them, and her parents followed her finger to see the problem. Renee scolded herself, furious out how she had forgotten today was the town meeting.

"What - I don't - it's only eleven?" Steve stuttered, and Renee remembered that they were usually finished later than this. Something must have happened.

"What's wrong?" Kieren asked, confuses as he too looked at the people walking towards them.

Steve glanced back at Kieren then towards the front, saying quickly and calmly, "I need yer to get down on the floor as flat as yer can."

Kieren frowned at him, and Renee sat back to give him more room. "Why?' He asked.

Renee spotted in the rear view mirror Ken Burton with Philip and his mother Shirley Tuncliffe-Wilson, walking menacingly towards the car.

Renee stared in horror, before grabbing Kieren's shoulders and trying to push him down. "Get on the floor right now!" She yelled quietly at him, and sensing the worry in her voice he did so, lying down as flat as possible.

Steve took his coat off, handed it over to Renee, and she tried to cover Kieren as much as she could. But it wasn't big enough. Fast as she could, worry causing her to fumble, she stripped off her coat and placed it over him as well. It covered him, but only just.

There was a tap, tap, tap as Ken knocked on the window, grabbing their attention. Renee stuck a fake friendly smile onto her face as he looked back at her in the car.

"Didn't see you two in the pews today," Ken noted gently. He ignored Renee, she never came to the meetings. "Missed quite the drama."

"Did we?" Steve asked, as though he had completely forgotten about it. "We'll have to come over to yours this afternoon, Ken. Yer can tell us all about it."

Steve went to roll the window up, but Ken stopped him by saying, "I can tell you now. You're going my way, aren't yer?"

Steve and Sue froze, while Renee struggled to stop herself from shaking. Her hand was under the coat, still clutching Kieren's, and he could feel her palms growing slightly sweaty.

"Well, we don't have room for everyone," Steve said quickly, hoping to get out of it by bringing up fairness.

Ken went to the back door and opened it, smiling slightly at Renee. She smiled back, but it was extremely difficult to not slam the door shut and order Steve to step on it. She couldn't let Kieren be noticed, not when she had just gotten him back.

Ken ignored him, and said easily, "Philip and Shirley won't mind squeezing up."

"It's, that, we've got stuff back there Ken, and Renee's there too," Steve stuttered, though he was still doing a better job of hiding his worry then Renee.

"Kenneth." The family sighed with relief as Shirley called out to him, pulling him away from the car so she could speak. "Can I have a word?" She asked, and fixed Ken with a look. "In private?"

"Oh. Oh right..." Ken muttered, and closed the door again. He went back to Steve's window and said cheerfully, "Ta for the offer, Steve, but I have to speak to Shirley about something.

Steve had started rolling up the window before he even finished the sentence. "Okay. No trouble. Bye then." Putting his foot down, Steve turned right into the road leading down their Cul de sac. Renee sighed, and thought to herself, _Jesus that was close._

The car pulled up in the driveway, and Sue and Steve got out quickly. Renee watched as her mother went to the front door. Meanwhile, Steve was opening the door, helping Kieren out given he still had a coat over his head to hide his face. Steve quickly surveyed the street to make sure no-one was looking, and when he saw no-one, he ushered Kieren towards the side door, Renee following after them.

Steve and Sue went to stand around the kitchen table, looking gravely at each other. Kieren, pretty freaked and confused, still had his dad's coat over his head. He didn't bother taking it off yet, until Steve said:

"Yer can, uh, yer can take that off now if you want, son," he said, smiling awkwardly. Renee grinned slightly and pulled it off for him. But the smile fell away as she noticed her brother's very concerned looked. But it was obvious he didn't want to snap. It seemed she was the only one _to _notice though.

"What was that about, Dad?" Kieren asked quietly, worry still in his voice as he frowned at the both of them. Renee squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Precautions," Steve said simply.

"Precautions against what?"

Sue smiled dearly at him, hoping to make her revelation easier on him, "Against you being spotted."

"Spotted by...?"

Renee sighed and answered simply, "The Human Volunteer Force."

"Woah, Woah, Woah," Steve suddenly said, surprised that his daughter just gave away so much information. "Everything's going to be alright."

"'Force' sounds bad," Kieren commented lightly.

"It - it was just - it's going to be fine, son. You're safe in here." Just as Kieren was about to protest, Steve continued, "All yer old stuff is upstairs."

Kieren, still slightly down on the news, asked, "In the loft?"

"No," Steve shook his head with a smile. "In yer room."

"You kept my room?" Kieren asked, looking up in surprise.

Steve grinned back, wondering how on earth he could think they wouldn't. "Yeah. Course we did."

Kieren felt a tiny bit better.

o.O

Renee watched with a soft smile on her face as Kieren walked into his old bedroom, looking around cautiously. The bedroom had been restored to exactly how he left it when he was alive. He took a deep unneeded breath - Wow. He's really home.

There was a creaking noise, and Renee looked up to see that Steve had joined them. He went to speak, but downstairs the doorbell rang, and a few moments later Sue called out:

"Kieren, could you come down here for a moment?" Her voice was nervous and slightly scared, causing Kieren and Renee to glance each other's' way in confusion, before moving down the hall and the stairs to the living room. Renee felt her eyes widen as she spotted Shirley sitting on the armchair, with Sue sitting opposite her, fiddling with her fingers. Renee sat down beside her, Kieren on her other side next to Steve.

They watched nervously as she rummages through her work bag for something, what they didn't know. Glancing around as she waited, Renee froze as she spotted a leaflet captioned "Understanding PDS" on the coffee, which Shirley had obviously put there before they had come down.

While Shirley searched in her bag she nattered away.

"I got a call out the blue few months ago," She said, then quoted, "This is The Department of Partially Deceased Affairs. You're on our system as a primary care giver. Would you be interested in training to be a PDS Community Care Officer"?

Shirley found the thing she was looking for, and produced an injector syringe gun. A nasty looking piece of equipment that looked like a tranquilizer gun for farmyard animals. Kieren, Renee and their parents reacted with a flinch, the same thought going through their heads - _"God what's this ditzy local lady going to do with that?"_

"I said; anything to help in this brave new world," Shirley continued, and started inserting a medication cartridge into the injector…The wrong way around.

And seeing Shirley struggle, Sue asked nervously, "How long did you say you trained for, Shirl'?"

"'Bout three weeks." The casual tone of her voice had Kieren looking at Renee with wide eyes, her own reflecting the surprise and reluctance to let the woman do anything to her brother.

Misreading their expressions, she continued lightly, "I know, long time in'it?" She finally managed to get the canister inserted, and came forwards around the couch to Kieren's back with the brutal looking device in her hands.

Kieren flinched away from her slightly, automatically reaching for Renee's hand, as Shirley said, "It's alright love, I won't bite. Now Sue, Steve come round here so I can show yer how to administer the medicine."

Their parents got up, walking around to Shirley's side so she could show them the blue catheter on the back of Kieren's neck.

"See there; that hole in the middle?" Shirley asked them, pointing carelessly at it. "That's where the syringe goes."

Shirley injected the injector into the blue catheter, causing Kieren to squeeze Renee's hand and shudder, his eyes rolling back into his head.

"Then yer just press the trigger and hey presto..." She pulled the trigger, and Kieren begins to convulse. Renee, still by his side, went to move forwards to help, but Shirley just said:

"Hold him steady now." Renee grabbed his arms and pinned them down as best she could. Sue and Steve came around to help, waiting as Kieren's convulsions lessened until he went limp and semi-conscious.

"God, how many times does he have to go through that?" Steve asked, worried for his son.

Shirley sighed, responding, "Every day I'm afraid, Steve."

"What does the medication do actually do, Shirl'?" Sue asked, staring at Kieren as he blinked slowly. Renee didn't dare look at Shirley, fury in her eyes as she watched Kieren for signs of improvement. This woman had no idea what she was doing!

"It...Well it helps with balancing chemicals in the brain," Shirley said, unsure. "I think. Let me just check the leaflet." She picked one of the leaflets up off the coffee table, but before she got a chance to read anything Kieren spoke up.

Ironically 'coming back to the land of the living,' he stated, "Neurotriptyline artificially stimulates the neurogenesis of gial cells. Cells I can't produce anymore. Gial cells are vital for proper brain function.

Impressed, Shirley smiled and said, "Ooo even I didn't know that. You learn something new every day, don't yer?"

Steve and Sue nodded, unsure - _shouldn't_ _she know things like that?_

Shirley turned to Kieren once more and said brightly, "Now, you know how to use yer FleshTone mousse and yer IrisAlways contacts, don't yer, love?" Kieren nodded a small nod, not glancing at her at all.

"The contacts are really only for when he has to go outside," Shirley explained to Sue and Steve, then added as a warning, "Which, for the time being, he shouldn't be doing a lot of."

"What about the PDS Protection Act?" Steve asked, frowning in confusion.

"Well... you know when the government passed that law banning people drinking alcohol on public transport?" Shirley asked sheepishly, not quite wanting to tell them where this was going. "But, you know, you still see lots of folks on the bus drinking cans of lager, don't yer?"

Kieren looked at her in disappointment. "So if I did go outside...?" He asked, and Shirley put on a plastic smile.

Fake bright and breezy, Shirley said, "There could be a spot of bother."

"How'd you mean?" Renee asked.

Shirley still had that plastic smile on her…But it was beginning to wane. She wasn't answering the question, and it was freaking Kieren out.

"Mum, could I have a quick word with you in private?" Shirley asked, calling her that for Kieren's _benefit. _

Sue nodded quickly, getting to her feet and lading Shirley out of the room as fast as possible. Renee, Kieren and Steve watched them go, the latter awkwardly turning back to them with a reassuring smile despite what had just gone down.

"I'm sure it's nothin' to worry abou, hey son?" Steve said with fake brightness, despite the small smile that had replaced the frown of worry on Kieren's face. Renee, however, still held her furious glare, not ready to forgive and forget Shirley's complete disrespect for Kieren's safety.

Glaring angrily at the coffee table as though it had done her a personal wrong, Renee let go of Kieren's hand and jumped to her feet, moving around the couch to the stairs towards her room. Kieren glanced at Steve for a moment, giving a small smile, and followed her.

He found sitting on her bed, legs crossed with a _guitar _in her lap. Kieren raised his eyebrows at this, walking in to her room and glancing around. It had been four years since he had last walked through that door, and the changes were phenomenal. Her old pink bedspread had been replaced with a plain black and red doona cover and pillows. A few photographs lines the walls of the family, almost all of them involving Kieren, along with a few of the paintings he had made for her.

The walls had been painted from purple to green (Which he remembered was her favourite colour) and carpet laid down to block more of the nose from the Piano that now stood in the corner of the room. Beside that was two guitar stands and a Violin case, leaning against the wall. Only one of the guitars were still in its stand, the other in Renee's hands as she strummed few cords.

"When did this happen?" he asked, trying to sound bright and happy as he realised how many years of his family's lives he had missed. And the proof of it was right in front of him, Renee sitting there all grown up with a new guitar in her hands. When he was still alive, it was just singing and Piano, nothing else. And from the looks of it, the Piano had been forgotten for a few years at least.

"Happened a few months after…You left…" She hesitated with her words, and twanged a few more strings, fiercely this time. She shook her head, trying to keep a small grin on her face and turned to him. "Just got this baby a few weeks ago," she told him lightly, gesturing to the guitar. "She's a Cordoba Fusion12 Maple. Best I've ever had."

Kieren sat down beside her, silent as she struck up a song on her guitar and sang softly, for the first time in front of someone in years. It was so easy to fall back into this usual routine.

_Make mine a pain in the neck_

_Here's to you, you old wreck…_

She didn't continue, but continued on with the Guitar cords. She didn't feel up to singing, but there was never a time when she wouldn't want to play. She could feel Kieren's gaze burning into her face, and turned to grin shyly at him. It had been years since she had let anyone hear her play and _sing _at the same time. Since Kieren died, actually…

Renee stopped, setting her Guitar down beside her, and turned to Kieren with a very serious look on her face. The small smile fell automatically from his face, replaced with a small frown of confusion as he looked upon her.

"What?" he asked nervously, slightly worried as she started fiddling with her fingers, something she always did when she was upset. "What is it?"

"Kieren…" She took a deep breathe, and sighed. "You know we love you right?"

He dropped his eyes to the floor, unconsciously answering her question in that simple gesture, for not ten seconds later, she gave a strangled sigh and scooted over to his side, wrapping an arm around chest as she hugged him to her side.

"'Cause we do, Kieren," she said sadly, pressing a kiss to his check. "We love you a lot, no matter what you think. Okay?"

She waited expectantly for an answer, and was only satisfied when he gave back a small smile and agreed, "Okay."

"Good," Renee said abruptly, and stood with her guitar in hand. "But right now I need your help…"


	3. Sibling 'Affection'

Kieren, Renee and Steve were sitting at the dining table, waiting as Sue served dinner. She finished putting a piece of lamb onto Renee's plate, before putting a plate down in front of Kieren. Renee raised her eyebrows at this, waiting to see how Kieren would react to this.

"Oh, uh, I don't..." Kieren stuttered, moving his hands away from the food as though touching it would burn him. "I don't eat anymore."

Steve looked up at him, his fork half raised to his mouth with a frown on his face. "It's lamb," He stated. "Your favourite."

There was a pause as Sue and Steve took in the news that he wouldn't be eating, while Renee just ate a piece of carrot to hide her amused smile.

"Oh. Well. Just pretend for a bit 'ay." The smile feel from her face at her mother's words, and she glared at her parents. Sue gave him his plate and sits down, and there was an awkward pause as Sue and Steve looked at Kieren.

Kieren looked at the fork and knife on the table, and hesitantly picked them up. He sawed through a piece of lamb, and brought it up to his mouth, pretending to "eat" as he took a fake bite. It looked peculiar, but it made Sue and Steve feel better and they began to eat with him.

But Renee glared still at her parents, and said spitefully, "He doesn't have to that!" She turned to Kieren and said gently, "Kieren, you don't have to do that…"

He just shook his head, seeing the looks on their parent's faces as they looked sternly at the other girl. "No, I-it's okay."

Renee just sighed, and stabbed a potato viciously, bringing it to her mouth to take a large bite. She stared straight at the salt shaker, not focusing on anything.

Until Kieren said softly, "When's Jem gonna be back?"

Sue stopped eating, and smiled awkwardly at him. "Should be any minute."

Kieren looked excited/nervous, and Renee physically flinched at how Jem would react to seeing him. He really wanted to see his sister but he was worried how she'd take him. And Renee knew his suspicions were right. Suddenly the back door slammed.

"Here she comes," Steve said, smiling as he hoped for the best. Maybe Renee would be able to pacify her.

Kieren stood up, quickly checking his mousse was on correctly in the oven's reflection. He looked... well, like a living person and not a zombie. But he turned hopefully in greeting as Jem entered. The youngest Walker Child saw her brother. Her rotter brother and...Stormed right back out into the hallway that lead to the back door and the cul de sac. Kieren's face fell in disappointment and shock, not quite believing what had just happened.

"Jem –" Sue shouted after the girl, but she just shouted back:

"I'm not coming in until... I'm not coming in until that disappears!" Kieren's face fell to the floor at her words. _That._

Steve glared at the door she had disappeared through. "Get in here right –" He started to shout, but she interrupted.

"I'll walk out," She shouted. "I swear I'll spend the night on a bench."

Kieren, head down, got up to exit, Steve, Sue and Renee watching sadly.

"Kier - you don't have to –" Steve tried to talk once more, but stopped when Kieren just silently exited up the stairs. Renee got to her feet and followed, but not before shouting through the door to Jemima.

"He's your _brother, _Jemima!" And just to show how truly angry she was, she screamed out, "Fuck you!"

Her parents flinched at her anger, and Sue sighed, watching as her daughter disappeared up the stairs as well. She walked down the hall, loud enough so Kieren knew she was coming, and stopped at his closed door. She reached up a hand to knock quietly. When there was no answer, she called out gently.

"Kier, I know th-that wasn't what you hoped for, but-but she'll come around, sooner or later…" She waited hopefully for a reply, but when there was none she just sighed sadly and sat down, leaning against the wall beside his bedroom door. If she had to camp out there all night, she would, just to get him talking again.

It turned out she didn't have to wait long before the door opened softly, and a hand was presented to her. Renee took it, and used it to pull herself so she could look Kieren in the eyes. If he hadn't been wearing his contacts, she would've noticed the dry glazed look his eyes had when he was crying but his tear ducts were to dry to make moisture.

"You really think so?" he asked her softly, keeping her hand looked in his as he gazed at her. There wasn't a single _speck _of hope in his eyes anymore.

Renee nodded truthfully, smiling as she said, "I really think so…"

o.O

That night, while Renee was sleeping soundly with a notebook and a few pencils around her, a huge SMASH! Sounded throughout the house, coming from Kieren's bedroom. Renee woke with a jolt, scrambling out of bed, and ran down the hall towards his room. She reached the door just in time for Jem to storm out, a few tears running down her face. Steve joined Renee by the door barely five seconds later.

"What have you said to him?" He shouted, and Jem turned at her doorway to shout.

"Don't know why you're stressing? He can't kill himself twice." And with that she slammed her door shut.

Steve just sighed, rubbing a hand across his creased forehead before turning around and heading back towards his bedroom. Renee watched him go, knowing that he completely trusted her in dealing with Kieren. So, following his silent trust, Renee moved through Kieren's open bedroom door, over to where he sat in the middle of his small bed.

"Budge up will ya," She said, gesturing with her hands to shuffle over. It took him a few moments to respond, but when he did he just scooted over, giving her enough room to sit down beside him, her legs out straight.

She silently took his hand, comforting him without words as he stared at the wall opposite them. Her eyes were locked on him though, calculating, trying to figure out what he was really feeling. But when she got nothing, not even a single inkling, she moved her other hand around, unconsciously and accidentally stroking his wrist…

He flinched greatly, yanking his away so forcefully she almost fell off the bed. She stared with wide eyes at him, wondering why he had just reacted so badly and now had that wrist clasped in his other hand. Her eyes flickered from his face to his wrist, and back again, before she gasped softly and whispered,

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

Kieren just nodded absentmindedly, but froze again as Renee reached out a tentative hand to gently take hold of his wrist. He went rather reluctantly, scrunching up his face as he waited for her repulsed reaction. Who would want to see those puckered scars on his wrist…?

She pulled his sleeve up and broke down sobbing. She squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to look at the scars her brother had caused himself, and flung her hands over her face as she pulled her legs up to her. She buried her face away, gasping and crying because _why? Why _would he do that!?

"Renee, I'm sorry," Kieren said sadly, and she could feel him moving his sleeve back down to cover it. Hesitantly, a few moments later, he put his hand on her back, before flinching slightly as she turned around and hugged him tightly.

o.O

The lounge had an oppressive atmosphere the next warning, when all but Jem were in the living room. The curtains were closed - because of Kieren.

Kieren and Steve were playing the board game 'life,' while Renee was trying to concentrate on her book, but was failing greatly due the face that she kept frowning over the top of that pages at Kieren's awkward face. Steve was winning by a long shot - he'd got the better job, the wife and three kids in the back-seat. Kieren's 'car' was trailing way behind: no wife, no kids.

It was Kieren's go, and he spun the wheel and moved forward to receive a card informing him that a tree fell on his house.

He read it aloud, and Steve said jovially, "No insurance. That 15,000 pounds there, son."

"Oh you're having a bad run today, son," Steve continued. "You used to beat me every time at this."

They were interrupted as Sue came into the room with a load of laundry. "You get off to work now, love," she said to Steve, then noticing what they were playing sat down on the couch beside Renee to take his place. "Oh, we're playing that are we?" She looked at Kieren and said. "You used to beat me every time at this. Right is that me?"

o.O

Later that afternoon, and Renee was out at the Save 'n' Shop getting food for dinner that night, she was suddenly assaulted by someone. Well, not really. She bumped into them walking around the corner of the aisle and accidentally dropped her basket (Effectively cracking the eggs)

"Sorry," She said immediately, bending down to grab her basket despite the fact that he had already made to grab it for her.

"No, it was my fault," he said, and grabbed the handle of her basket as she did. Her hand breezed past his, and she couldn't ignore the tell-tale inhuman cold of his skin. Her gaze flew up to his, and she immediately noticed the FleshTone Mouse that he has ineptly applied to his skin. She smiled at that, thinking of how much better things would be if they didn't have to wear that uncomfortable crap on their faces. He looked about 22 with dark brown hair, and he completely towered over her.

He had obviously noticed her gaze on his face, because he looked away with an awkward smile and handed her basket back over. She frowned at this, not quite realising what she had done, before the realisation hit her.

"Oh no!" She said quickly, "I-I don't have a- It doesn't- I don't have a problem with 'PDS' Sufferers."

He just turned and gave a small smile, handing her basket over and continuing on his way. Renee watched him go, frowning at having offended him, and sighed, moving towards the egg section to get another carton.

As she got the counter, and placed her things down, the old lady gave her a smile and gestured over to the man she had bumped into. "Can't believe I'm letting 'em in the store. Don't see why they need to, it's not as though they eat." Renee made no comment, just nodding absent-mindedly as the woman scanned the rest of her shopping items.

As Renee paid and took the bags, the old lady gave her another smile. "Tell me if that once give ya another spot of bother, hey love," she said, and glared maliciously at the man. Renee frowned deeply at her, her brow creased, and asked:

"Why would he bother me?"

"We'll, you know how his lot are. They could go rabid any minute…"

Renee glared at her, disgusted, and shouted, "There's nothing wrong with them!" And from her shout, she had gained the attention of the entire store. Not that she cared. "Shut your big old mouth! They haven't intentionally done anythin' wrong, so don't judge them before you _bloody know them!"_

Still glaring, she flicked her strawberry locks of her shoulder, and walked quickly and determinedly from the store, not wanting to go back there for as long as she could. God, some people could just be so _prejudiced! _

She continued to storm down the street, having to walk across most of the town to get home, though she didn't mind. It was a small place, she could get back in the next fifteen minutes. Which really gave her too much spare time to fume about that old woman back at the shop.

But _seriously! _How could you judge someone you had only just laid eyes on so harshly?! But of course, to the majority of the human race, it required less mental effort to condemn then to think **(Quote by Emma Goldman.) **We allowed our ignorance to prevail upon us and make us think we can survive alone, alone in patches, alone in groups, alone in races, even alone in genders **(Mary Angelou) **and now alone as the 'Humans' against the 'Rotters.'

Renee had arrived at front her house before she even knew it, and she barged in, throwing the groceries onto the bench before racing up the stairs to her room. She collapsed on her bed, scrambling around for a pen and paper. She scribbled down words faster than she thought possible, her messy writing blossoming into song lyrics as she wrote to empty her mind of this burning fury and insufferable need to pour her heart out about how she felt.

She didn't leave her room for a couple of hours, not until she had finished the song, edited it, and scrawled the word 'Human' at the top of the paper. And just because she could, she threw her notebook across the room so it hit the other room, buried her head in her pillow, and screamed until her throat ached and her voice was hoarse. That certainly wouldn't help with her singing…

She looked up as there was a knock on her open door, to see Jemima standing there with her arms crossed.

"You alrigh'?" She asked, glancing at her older sister with a small frown on her face.

"You are the _last _person I want to see right now!" Renee practically screamed, and jumped to feet to slam the door loudly. It echoed through the house with a loud CRASH! Causing many of the house occupants to jump and glance up the stairs towards the stairs.

Jem stared at her sisters closed door for a few moments, then turned and raced from the house, completely ready to buy some cider and sit and drink for the next hour or two. But Renee, still in her room, sat back down on her bed, with her knees drawn up to her chest, and quietly sobbed for a few minutes. She would have probably continued for longer, had there not been a knock on her door, and Kieren slowly opened it. Renee didn't look at him, instead just staring over her knees at the Piano she hadn't touched since Kieren had died.

"Are you alright?" He repeated Jem's question, but the reaction was so much different. She shook her head no, and tore her gaze away from the wall to meet his.

She stared at his eyes for a brief moment, before asking, "Can you hand me my guitar?" It was so simple, so easy, and so normal, but Kieren could tell immediately that something was _very _wrong, more than just a little argument.

He moved across the room to carefully grab the one he had seen her with before, knowing that if he even bumped it she would never forgive him, and handed it over to her awaiting hands. She pulled it close to her chest, crossing her legs beneath her, and Kieren sat down across from her, knowing that if she wanted him to leave she would tell him.

She played the chords carefully, and a minute passed before she actually started to sing… **(In your Health by Keaton Henson. Really should listen to it!)**

_Make mine a pain in the neck_

_Here's to you, you old wreck_

_And mine is a thorn in the side_

_Drink up, so we can both finally die_

_And I'll have a bright yellow boat_

_With nothing to row_

_With nothing to row_

_So make mine an ore out of luck_

_Here's to you, you miserable fuck_

_And why did he finally leave?_

_Cause all you think of is me_

_Cause all you think of is me_

_Make mine a pain in the neck_

_Here's to you, you old wreck…_

Kieren looked at her, and she knew that if he could, he would be crying along with her…


	4. Believe In Pain

Kieren and Renee sat together and silence for a few moments, before the shout from their mother that dinner was ready brought them down the stairs to the dining room where Renee would eat and Kieren would pretend.

"This is a lovely bit of beef, Sue," Steve commented lightly, smiling at his wife before turning to Kieren. "Isn't it, Kier?"

Sarcastically of course, Kieren smiled and lowered his fork from his mouth, "Delicious dad. Melts in the mouth."

Renee coughed to hide her snort of laughter, and shook her head – "How would he know, dad, really?"

Before Steve could do more then look at him disapprovingly, the door slammed open and Jen entered, wide eyed and soaking wet.

"You're back finally –" Steve started to say, but Jem cut him off.

"They know about him!" She shouted, and Renee immediately froze up.

"Who knows?" Sue demanded.

"The HVF! They're coming over to get him right now!"

Sue and Steve froze as well, and Kieren looked around terrified. It seemed Bill Macy had taken over Roarton. They would have stayed like that had Renee not jumped to her feet and raced for the back shed, Steve, Sue and Jem following.

They crossed to the back garden, Renee moving in straight away to dig around for a box. It was a normal looking shed. Freezer. A few bikes. Lawn mower. Steve moved the freezer out of the way, and Jem turned on the flashlight. There behind the freezer was an assortment of gardening equipment that had been "weaponized" (a rake with knife blades attached to the end, a cricket bat with nails hammered through it). They looked old, rusty and used. Sue grabbed a chainsaw, Jem a locked money box, and Steve the Cricket Bat.

Renee herself, dug around for a bit more until she found a screw, then stuffed it into a hole in one of the floorboards. It popped up, and she took out two guns, a Model 929 Handgun and a Model 1191 RI. She took out two boxes of ammunition and exited the shed after the others, hurrying back to the house.

They entered the kitchen, Kieren staring at them in confusion as his eyes widened at the sight of the weapons. Renee imagined the thoughts going through his, somewhere along the lines of _"Woah, those look lethal!"_

At Jem's side, Renee set the ammunition on the counter, loading her guns up as quickly as possible as well as flicking her gaze at Kieren a few times. His eyes had widened at the sight of his sisters, loading up their weapons, looking exactly like miniature Rambo's.

Jem sensed his eyes on her, and gave him daggers back that said _"this is your fault I'm having to do this". _Outside there was the sound of a vehicle approaching, and Steve glanced out towards the door before shouting.

"I'll take the front. Sue take the back. Jem, Renee, hide him."

Jem looked at him in anger. "But he's –"

"DO IT NOW!"

Jem relented, roughly grabbing Kieren's arm and pulling him upstairs while Renee followed, to worried to really chastise her for it. Jem shoved him into his room, opening the closet door. He stepped in before she could touch him, and Renee went to stand by the bedroom door as Jem went to the window, looking down at the scene. Renee couldn't see anything, but she could hear clearly enough.

Suddenly, there was a call from Steve down stairs, "Jem, could you come down here for a moment?"

Jem glanced worriedly at the Wardrobe, and sighed before hiding her gun and walking passed Renee, trying to smile reassuringly as she walked. As she disappeared down the stairs, Renee jumped across the room to the window, watching as Jem appeared in the front yard with Dean.

Silently, she felt Kieren come to her side, looking over her head out the window as a scream pierced the air. They watched together as Maggie Burton was dragged from the house across the street, No. 11, by Gary Kendal.

Ken Burton, in his dressing gown, flew out of the house after her, shouting and screaming to let her go.

Set it down 'ere," Bill ordered, and Gary, slightly confused dropped her at Bill's feet, before moving to restrain Ken.

Bill nodded at the sobbing woman on the ground. "How do, Maggie?" He asked her in a would be friendly voice.

Maggie, in her night gown, looked up at Bill, scared to death as her gaze flicked to the gun over his shoulder.

"Long time no see," He continued, then turned to Ken, "Seem to recall last time I saw yer wife Ken, she were in a casket."

'That weren't her, Bill!" Ken said desperately, though he fooled no-one.

"That weren't her?" Bill asked, looking amusedly around at the others. He knew it was complete bullshit.

"It was her sister," Ken shouted, trying to convince them of his lie. He just got another laugh from the lot of them, save Jem.

"That was her sister!" Bill said as though it cleared everything up. Ken nodded hopefully, and Bill laughed. "So…Maggie's got a twin sister and she were the one who died, not yer wife?"

Ken nodded frantically, shouting, "Yeah. Right. Right."

Bill coked his gun and held it to Maggie's head.

The woman wailed in fright, and Ken cried out.

Renee watched as Gary and Dean exchanged a look - _"Whoa, just a second, I thought we were only gonna catch her."_

"Please Bill. It's Maggie. Me wife of twenty five years. Please Bill, please don't do this," Ken sobbed, still restrained by Gary. But he gave a sigh of relief as Bill hesitated and lowered the shotgun.

"Oh thanks Bill," Ken gasped.

To Maggie Bill asked, leaning down closer to her, "Why'd yer eyes look like mine?"

Ken mouthed 'No' to her as she glanced at him, but she stuttered any way, "I - I wear contact lenses, Bill."

"Take 'em out."

Maggie looked at Bill, then at Ken, who shook his head - _"Don't do it"._

Gently Bill continued, "Just take 'em out, love."

Maggie nodded and slowly took out her contacts, smiling slightly as she looked up at Bill with pin prick eyes.

"That's more like it," Bill said, and moving around a relieved Maggie, he lifted the Shotgun to her head and fired.

Bill lifts the shotgun to Maggie's head and PULLS THE

CRACK! Maggie's head exploded, and Dean, Gary and Jem jumped back in surprise. _He actually did it._

Ken lets out an awful primal cry of pain.

Back up in Kieren's room, Renee felt a few tears curve down her cheek, and turned her head to look away. She buried her head in Kieren's shoulder, his arm tight around as she sobbed. She had been 15 when Maggie died, same year as Kieren, but before that she had gotten on so well with the old women. She had baked brownies and cakes for the younger girls, and brought over soups when she fell ill. She gave all the Walker children birthday presents and knitted them sweaters for Christmas. She was like the grandma they never really had.

Kieren led Renee back so she could sit down, his arm still wrapped around her shoulder as he stared at the window, trying to erase what he had just seen from his mind.

The only sign Renee had that her father had entered the room was when he laid a hand on Kieren's shoulder and said, "It's going to be alright, son," Before disappearing back down stairs. Hearing this, Renee lifted her head to stare at the flashing blue lights at the window. That didn't look right…

But she ignored it for now, getting to her feet and heading back to her room. She felt like the world was falling down around her. And what did she do when she felt like that?

She wrote, she created, and she let out her feelings in song lyrics….

**Well, that's the first Episode finished. I know I've broken it up into pretty uneven chapters and the script is a bit different, but it was the only one I could find that was close to the actually script. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy. Next chapter, the beginning of Episode 2, should be up soon. **


End file.
